You Break It, You Bought It
by Jinxing The World
Summary: When Teru gets hurt, Kurosaki finds himself wracked with guilt and thoughts of things he should have done. Teru x Kurosaki. T for description of wounds and for safety. Oneshot.


I'm sorry to say that I will be quitting fanfiction for either a long time or forever. Feel free to email me with any questions, comments or concerns. My email is punkpoemprose , please put fanfiction in the subject line so I don't mistake it for spam.

* * *

He had been talking to her on the phone, not texting like usual. The daisy secret was up, so they could just talk on the phone instead of texting. He forgot what they had even been talking about, probably something of little to no importance. Maybe they had been talking about the weather, or school, or work, or dinner, or something else pointless. Maybe he had been yelling at her over something… God he hoped not. He hoped that the last thing she had heard from him wasn't screams. Still, he was unsure of what they were talking about, and no matter what it was, it didn't matter now.

All he remembered was the last thing he heard from his end of their cell phone conversation. He remembered the sound of skidding tires, screaming, and a thud, then nothing but the screams in the background of people near her. It was a terrible accident, a drunk driver, and a crosswalk. She didn't see or hear him coming as she crossed the street. He was going so fast and she was on her phone, there was no way she could have ever seen him coming until it was too late… and too late it was. She had been struck by the car at such high speeds, and the man hadn't even stopped after hitting her.

The police had called it the worst hit and run they had ever seen, and bystanders had called it horrific. Kurosaki couldn't help but blame himself, maybe if he hadn't kept her so long, maybe if they hadn't been talking about nothing, maybe if she wasn't on the phone with him, she would've seen it coming and would have gotten out of the way. Maybe if she had seen it or heard it instead of being on the phone, she would be alright now. But the past was the past and there was no changing it. No matter how badly he wanted to go into the past and change what he had done, it was impossible. There was no way to right what he believed he had wronged.

"I'm so sorry…" He said as he smoothed bits of bloody hair out of her face. They had done the best they could to clean her up, but there was just so much blood, and as fast as they had to move, there was no way they could have gotten it all. Her face, however, minus the gashes, was clean. He pressed his lips to her forehead and said again, "Teru… I'm so, so sorry…"

Tears were in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, the paramedics had done all they could, but she was so broken, and now, so was his heart. His heart was shattered into a million pieces, and all because of a stupid call, and an unidentified man's bad decisions. What could bring a person to drink and drive? He wondered silently to himself. Why would a person ever do something so dangerous and reckless? Did they do it because they really didn't know any better after so many drinks? Or was it because they felt fine even though they were drunk? Maybe they just thought they were invincible, or that nothing could hurt them. Regardless of the reason, it was wrong.

It wasn't just the driving drunk part that had worried him so much. It was also the fact that they didn't stop after hitting her. What sane person wouldn't stop the car after hitting an innocent teenage girl? How sick and demented did a person have to be to just drive off after striking another person with a car? There was no possible way that they hadn't noticed that they had hit her. There was no possible way that they wouldn't have seen or heard her before or after hitting her.

Kurosaki's tears grew into an unstoppable waterfall of sadness as he looked at her broken and bruised body. He wasn't there to save her… this time when it counted most, he wasn't there to pull her out of the way and save her. He sobbed and began to hyperventilate, he couldn't believe what had happened to her, he was still in shock in some respects, and in others he was just depressed beyond belief. He wanted to badly to do the impossible and go back in time to save her. He wanted so badly to now go and find the man who had hit her and make him pay for hurting her. He wanted him to suffer more than she had, and to forever let him know the name of the girl who he had hit and ignored in his drunken stupor. He wanted to make that man wish that he had never been born.

"Kurosaki…" She croaked out from the hospital bed. He had been sitting right next to her since they had brought her in from the crash, and this was the first she had woken up since being hit. He was amazed to hear her voice, the doctors had told him that she would probably be in a coma for an extended period of time. After all, she had been hit at such a high speed that they were surprised she was even alive. It was a one and a million chance of survival, and for once, luck was in their favor. Almost any other person in the world, would be dead right now, but not Teru… she was a tough girl, and everyone knew that, but surviving being hit by a car at top speeds… even tough was supposed to have its limits.

"Yes…" He choked out between sobs and gasps for air. He couldn't believe she was okay, laying there, talking to him. He hoped that she wasn't in too much pain and he hoped that the drugs that they had given her through IV were working as they should.

"Stop crying… please…" She said with a tiny smile. She was alive and okay. She didn't want him to be sad, or cry… she just wanted to know what happened.

When he finally stopped his tears from flowing, he brought his hand to her cheek and touched it softly. She had so many cuts and bruises that he could barely believe it. They had given her so many stitches while she was asleep, it was crazy. "How are you feeling?" He asked when he finally collected himself. He supposed that was the proper thing to ask a woman who had just been in an accident, and probably should have been the first thing he had done.

"Like I got hit by a bus." She said honestly. It really did feel like she had gotten run over by a bus, or at the very least, a good sized pickup truck. She was still unsure of what happened, so she didn't understand why he said what he did next.

"That's not even funny…" He said with a complete straight face. Why on Earth would she say something like that?

She remembered being on the phone with him, and then hitting the ground. After that she remembered nothing but darkness until she woke up here with him by her side just minutes ago. "What happened to me?" She asked curiously, hoping he wouldn't cry more if she asked. She didn't like making him cry. He was the one that was always strong for them, so to see him cry, really broke her heart and destroyed her faith in the fact that everything would be alright. When he cried, something inside of her just got crushed, and she got a feeling that the "part" of her that got crushed, was her heart.

He had a feeling that she didn't know what happened. After all, the doctors told him that when she did wake up from what they had referred to as a "coma", that she would probably have memory loss and would not remember the events that took place. "Well…" He said trying to think of the best way to explain everything without scaring her too much. "We were talking on the phone… and you tried to cross the street…" He choked up a bit as he tried to explain what had happened to her. "There was a man, a drunken man, driving his car too fast… and he… he hit you head on…" He swallowed and took a deep breath before carrying on even further. " The paramedics did all they could for you and brought you here to recover… and we've been here ever since."

"That makes sense I guess…" She said, still not remembering it, but trusting him to tell her the truth.

"I'm glad you're awake…" He said in a hushed tone. He was so happy that she was okay, but at the same time, he had something on his mind…

"Glad to be awake, I guess…" She said trying to move, but finding her limbs except her right arm in casts that she couldn't move.

"You break it you bought t you know." He said, finally coming up with a way to phrase what was on his mind.

"What?" She asked, confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Seeing you like that… it broke my heart…" He said with a blush and a sad smile. "So, you break it you bought it."

"You're heart… I don't understand…" She said, continuing to be confused. She knew that what he was saying was something that she was supposed to put together herself, but her head was pounding and nothing was making any sense.

"Teru…" He said softly, "What I mean is, I never want to have to go through that again… especially not wondering if you know how I feel..."

"How do you feel?" She asked, now slightly less confused.

"I feel like… I feel like I love you."

"You what?" She asked unsure of whether or not she had heard him right.

"I love you Teru."

"I love you too Kurosaki…" She said with a blush. Her heart was racing… and until then she hadn't realized that she was hooked up to medical machinery. It embarrassed her further to hear her speeding heart beat echoed by beeps.

He, however, didn't seem to notice as he brought his lips to hers. She had been broken and had broken his heart. By her breaking his heart, she had bought his love. For now, forever, and for always.


End file.
